Living in the pleasure World? Teil 2
by Cari-Chan
Summary: Wie der Name schon sagt, ist dies der zweite Teil meiner Story


Disclaimer: Also mir gehört keiner der hier genannten Personen und auch das Wetter gehört mir nicht. Auch mach ich mit dieser Story keinerlei Geld *schade*  
  
So hier ist der endlich, der zweite Teil meiner Story. Diesmal ist sie auch um einiges länger als der erste Teil, aber das wird ja wohl keinen stören. Und wiedereinmal lade ich jeden Leser ein mir einen Kommentar zu schreiben, nachdem die letzten alles so liiieeebb waren.  
  
Jetzt wünsch ich euch noch viel Spaß mit meiner Story.  
  
1 Living in the pleasure World? Teil 2  
  
Schwarz. Alles war schwarz. Stimmen. Von überall her ertönten Stimmen. Sie redeten wild durcheinander, dass kein Wort zu erkennen war. Wieso war es hier so dunkel? Eben war er doch noch im Blumenladen gewesen und hatte sich im Lager umgesehen. Was war geschehen. Er erinnerte sich nicht, doch diese Dunkelheit um ihn herum ängstigte ihn auch wenn er es sich nicht anmerken lies. Die Stimmen. Warum redeten sie nur so wild durcheinander? Sein Kopf dröhnte schon. Omi hielt sich die Ohren zu. Er wollte nichts mehr hören und plötzlich verschlang ihn die Dunkelheit.  
  
„Seine Temperatur ist schon beängstigend hoch. Vielleicht sollten wir einen Arzt rufen." Meinte Ken und warf einen besorgten Blick auf Omi. Dieser lag in seinem Bett und atmete schwer. Yohji betrat den Raum mit einem feuchtem Lappen in der Hand welchen er dem Jungen behutsam auf die Stirn legte. Schweigend betrachteten die drei Jungs ihren Freund, der ein leises Stöhnen von sich gab. „Wir sollten bis morgen warten, vielleicht geht es ihm morgen schon wieder besser." Schlug Yohji vor. Ken blickte zu Aya, dieser nickte nur zustimmend. Wie üblich lies sich der Rotschopf nichts anmerken, aber Ken wusste das auch er sich sorgen um ihr jüngstes Mitglied machte.  
  
Aya machte sich allerdings auch noch um etwas anderes Gedanken. Was wäre wenn sie einen Auftrag bekämen. Omi war der Planer im Team und der einzige der so einzigartig mit Computern umgehen konnte. Würde Weiß jetzt einen Auftrag bekommen hätten sie es äußerst schwer. Die drei verließen Omis Zimmer und schlossen leise die Tür hinter sich. Es war bereits spät und so zog sich jeder mit seinen eigenen Gedanken in seinen eigenen Raum zurück.  
  
Ken war der erste der am nächsten Morgen leise Omis Zimmertür öffnete. Der Junge schlief noch. Es schien ein ruhigerer Schlaf zu sein als der gestrige. Ken schritt leise auf das Bett zu. Das Tuch, welches Yohji dem 17 jährigen auf die Stirn gelegt hatte war herunter gerutscht und lag nun neben seinem Bett. Ken hob es auf während er vorsichtig seine Hand auf Omis Stirn legte. Das Fieber war immer noch da, allerdings war es gesunken. Der Fußballer atmete erleichtert auf. In ein paar Tagen würde es Omi bestimmt wieder besser gehen. Er drehte sich um und wollte das Zimmer wieder verlassen als plötzlich eine Person hinter ihm stand. Erschrocken wich Ken einen Schritt zurück, stolperte dabei über Omis Schuhe und landete mit einem dumpfen Knall auf dem Fußboden. „Aya!! Gott, musst du mich so erschrecken?" Emotionslos blickten die lilanen Augen auf ihn herab. „Das Fieber scheint gesunken zu sein." Nickend erhob sich Ken wieder. „Ja. In ein paar Tagen wird es ihm bestimmt wieder besser gehen. Ich mach mal was zum Frühstück." Und schon verschwand der Fußballer aus dem Zimmer. Aya warf noch einen letzten Blick auf Omi und verließ danach ebenfalls das Zimmer.  
  
Etwas später saßen Aya und Ken gemeinsam am Tisch und frühstückten. Wie gewöhnlich verlor Aya kein Wort und auch Ken wusste kein Thema das er hätte ansprechen können außer: „Meinst du wir sollten Omi wecken und ihm etwas zu essen bringen. Das würde ihm vielleicht ganz gut tun." Ohne die Aufmerksamkeit von seinem Frühstück abzuwenden antwortete Aya: „Nein."  
  
So hatte sich Ken ihr Gespräch nun auch nicht vorgestellt, aber er unterlies es weitere Versuche zu starten um ein Gespräch und aß zu ende.  
  
Kaum hatte der 18 jährige das letzte Stück Brot in den Mund geschoben betrat Yohji das Zimmer. Grüßend hob Ken seine Hand. Aya nickte nur. Yohji ließ sich auf einen Stuhl sinken und gähnte ersteinmal ausgiebig. „Unserem Kleinen scheint es heute ja schon etwas besser zu gehen." Die beiden anderen nickten nur zustimmend. Seufzend griff der Playboy nach einer Scheibe Brot und der Butter. Als er gerade dabei war herzhaft hinein zu beißen klopfte laut an der Ladentür. Die drei blickten auf und Aya stand auf um zu sehen wer vor der Tür stand.  
  
„Er ist wohl heute nicht sehr gesprächig." Meinte Yohji und schmierte sich bereits ein weiteres Brot. „Eigentlich müssten wir es doch schon gewohnt sein, er ist schließlich immer so oder hast du erwartet das er sich über Nacht einfach wandelt?" grinste Ken. Aya betrat den Raum wieder. „Wer war es denn?" erkundigte sich Yohji. „Manx" knapp und direkt kam die Antwort, doch sie sorgte für eine Schweigeminute in der sich Aya wieder auf seinen Platz setzte. „Wir haben einen neuen Auftrag erhalten für heute Nacht." Man konnte dem Rothaarigem ansehen das er sich Gedanken machte. „Das schaffen wir doch auch zu dritt." „Wollt ihr mich denn ausschließen, Ken-kun?" Die drei Jungs schauten überrascht in die Richtung von der die Stimme gekommen war. „Omittchi!" rief Yohji fröhlich. Tatsächlich lehnte das jüngste Mitglied, noch recht schwach, an der Tür und lächelte aufmunternd sein *mir- geht-es-gut* Lächeln. „Du solltest besser noch liegen bleiben, du bist noch geschwächt." Belehrte Ken den Jungen. „Ach was, das ist doch nur eine kleine Erkältung. In zwei Tagen ist davon gar nichts mehr zu merken und den Auftrag krieg ich auch noch hin, so schlimm ist das wirklich nicht. Ich hab mich gestern einfach nur etwas übernommen."  
  
Für Aya war diese Erklärung glaubwürdig genug und sie schauten sich gemeinsam den Auftrag, den Persia ihnen auftrug, an. Die Aufgabe von Weiß bestand darin einen Drogenring zu zerschlagen indem sie die Drahtzieher beseitigen sollten. Sie hatten den Ort und die Uhrzeit des nächsten Treffen zwischen dem Drogenboss und seinen Dealern erhalten, der Rest war eigentlich schon so etwas wie Routine. Der Auftrag war nichts besonders und somit hatte Aya auch keine Bedenken Omi teilnehmen zulassen.  
  
Dennoch bestand Ken darauf das Omi sich wieder in sein Bett legte und sich ausruhte, denn er hatte noch immer Fieber.  
  
Omi ließ sich auch nicht allzu lange bitten und schlurfte zurück in sein Zimmer. Als er um die Ecke gebogen war lehnte er sich erst einmal an die Wand um kurz zu verschnaufen. Sein Kopf drohte zu explodieren und ihm war furchtbar warm, doch gegenüber seinen Freunden wollte er es nicht zeigen. Er schlurfte die Treppe hoch in sein Zimmer und warf sich auf sein Bett. Was sollte er jetzt die ganze Zeit machen? Schlafen wollte er nicht. Ihm lief ein Schauer über den Rücken wenn er an seinen letzten Traum dachte. Waren seine Träume alle Teile seiner vergessenen Vergangenheit? Wieso waren es dann immer nur dunkle, beängstigende Träume? Welches Geheimnis verbarg sich in seiner Vergangenheit? Er musste es wissen. Omi nahm seinen Laptop zur Hand und begab sich im Internet auf die Suche nach seinen verloren gegangenen Erinnerungen.  
  
Yohji, Ken und Aya hatten in der Zwischenzeit genug im Laden zu tun. Eine Kundin hielt die drei ganz schön auf Trapp. Sie verlangte eine gelbe Orchidee und nun suchten die Jungs den gesamten Laden ab, ob sie noch irgendwo eine Orchidee finden konnten. Wie ein aufgeschreckter Heuschreckenschwarm rannten sie durch den Blumenladen um noch eine ihrer wertvollen Pflanzen zu finden. Schließlich kam Yohji fröhlich strahlend angelaufen und hielt eine gelbe Orchidee in seinem Arm. Ken und Aya atmeten erleichtert auf, jedoch zu früh. Die Kundin besah sich die Orchidee von allen Seiten und entschied sich dann doch für einen Strauß bunter Rosen. Freundlich verabschiedete Yohji die junge Frau und begleitete sie noch zur Tür.  
  
„Ich werde das Gefühl nicht los, dass sie weniger an ihrer Bestellung interessiert war als an uns." Gab der Playboy zu bedenken und grinste dabei. Ken stöhnte genervt und verzog sich in das Lager um sich dort um ein paar Blumen zu kümmern und auch Yohji ging wieder seiner Arbeit im Laden nach.  
  
Nach Ladenschluss fuhr Aya mit dem Auto zu seiner Schwester ins Krankenhaus.  
  
Behutsam öffnete Aya die Tür zu seiner Schwester ihrem Krankenzimmer. Er war immer sehr vorsichtig wenn er die Tür öffnete, dabei wünschte er sich nichts sehnlicheres als das sie aufwachen würde. Er wollte ihre funkelnden Augen leuchten sehen, wollte ihr fröhliches lachen wieder hören. Schon zu lange lag sie einfach nur in diesem Bett, umgeben von kahlen weißen Wänden und dem Geruch von Medizin. Er wünschte es hätte ihn getroffen und nicht sie. Wieso wurde er bei der Explosion nur leicht verletzt und sie musste dafür umso mehr leiden. Zärtlich streichelte er ihre Wange. „Mach dir keine Sorgen Aya-chan, ich weiß das du bald wieder bei mir sein wirst." Er drehte sich um und verließ das Krankenhaus wieder.  
  
Zurück im Laden warteten die anderen bereits auf ihn. Yohji hatte sich wie üblich eine Zigarette angesteckt und qualmte wie ein Schornstein in der Gegend herum. „Irgendwann wirst du uns damit alle umbringen. Du vergiftest nicht nur dich sondern auch deine Umwelt, also auch uns." Nörgelte Ken. Yohji zog genüsslich an seiner Zigarette und blies den Rauch direkt in Kens Gesicht, der sofort einen Hustanfall bekam. „Der Auftrag ist jedem klar, oder?" erkundigte sich Aya noch einmal und lies seinen Blick dabei prüfend über die anderen drei Gesichter schweifen. Bei Omi verharrte er. Der Junge merkte das er beobachtet wurde und erwiderte fragend den Blick. „Schaffst du es?" Omi stand auf und lächelte den Anführer mit seinen leuchtenden blauen Augen an. „Mir geht es wieder gut. Ihr braucht euch um mich keine Sorgen zu machen." Doch der Rothaarige lies sich nicht so leicht täuschen und Schritt auf den Jüngsten zu. Der prüfende Blick verunsicherte Omi, doch er schob sich einfach an Ayas Körper vorbei und lief in Richtung Tür. „Ich geh schon mal vor." Und schon war er verschwunden.  
  
„Er lässt sich nichts anmerken und er würde es nie zugeben, dass es ihm nicht gut geht." Sprach Yohji während er seine Zigarette ausdrückte. „Hauptsache er behindert die Mission nicht." Mit diesen Worten verließ auch Aya den Raum, dicht gefolgt von Yohji.  
  
'Er würde niemals zugeben, wenn es ihm schlecht geht. Er stellt seine eigenen Probleme immer hinter Weiß und seine Freunde. Wie ist es nur möglich das ein solcher Mensch zu einem Killer geworden ist? Er ist noch so jung.' „Ken-kun, wo bleibst du denn wir warten alle schon." Die blauen Augen blickten Ken drängelnd an. „Hai hai"  
  
Die vier saßen während der Fahrt schweigend im Wagen, erst als Aya stoppte kam lebend in die Gruppe. „Hier ist es?" Yohji schaute sich etwas desorientiert um. „Shit, jetzt fängt es auch noch an zu regnend. Das wird meine Frisur ruinieren."  
  
„Um deine Frisur zu ruinieren brauchst du keinen Regen, Yohji-kun. Das schaffst du auch ganz alleine." Sprachlos starrte der Playboy Omi an. „Kaum ist der Kleine wieder auf den Beinen, wird er frech." Beleidigt verließ Yohji den Wagen, doch plötzlich hört man nur noch einen Schrei der von dem Playboy kam.  
  
Die drei anderen wirbelten herum. Ken war der erste, der es auf Yohjis Wagenseite schaffte, doch Aya und Omi folgten nur Sekunden später. Ken und Omi fingen beide laut an zu lachen und auch Aya konnte sich ein leichtes Lächeln nicht verkneifen.  
  
Vor ihren Füßen lag der Playboy in einer großen Matschpfütze in der er beim Aussteigen wohl ausgerutscht war. So hatte es ihn der Länge nach in die Pfütze katapultiert, aus der er sich gerade aufrappelte. Freundschaftlich hielt Ken ihm seine Hand entgegen um ihm beim Aufstehen behilflich zu sein. „Danke."  
  
„Wir werden uns aufteilen. Omi, du wirst die Alarmanlage des Hauses außer Betrieb setzten. Ken, Yohji, ihr beide werdet am Hintereingang auf Omis Zeichen warten und dann das Haus betreten. Ich übernehme den Vordereingang. Verstanden?" Weiß nickte und zerstreuten sich kurz darauf in die verschiedenen Richtungen.  
  
  
  
Hoffe es hat euch gefallen. Wenn alles gut geht sehen wir uns beim dritten Teil wieder.  
  
Eure Cari 


End file.
